The Journal
by TheDevilChrno
Summary: Kagome finds an old journal inside the village temple. What does she discover inside? Rated R because I'm not quite sure what will be in here as of yet!
1. Chapter One

Authors Notes: Hi. This is my first time actually posting a story on uthis/u site so it's going to take me a bit to get used to the uploading/formatting process on here. If there are uploading/formatting mistakes you have my apologies in advance and don't get too disgusted with me! I'm a quick learner I promise! ^_^  
  
For future referances when you see a * at the end of a sentence or paragraph there's an adjoining Authors Note at the bottom of the page. I don't want to interrupt the flow of the story by sticking a note right in the middle of it. So after the story you can go back and cross reference.  
  
Comments are welcome, compliments most definately welcome (heh heh) flames however are not. Don't be rude ok? I can be quite rude in return just so you know! ~_^ Please enjoy!   
  
-Miyabi-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters. (I.E I'm not making money off of this. I am STILL a poor college student!) I did have to make up a few names and those will be noted at the end of the chapter under Authors Notes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kaede? Where should I put this?" Kagome held up the small crate of dusty manuscripts.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, just put it in that corner over there child." said Kaede pointing to a small space between the large altar and the wall.  
  
"WHY are we doing this?" griped InuYasha. "We should be out looking for jewel shards not cleaning out this musty old temple!"  
  
"You hush!" snapped Kagome. "Kaede's done a lot for us! The least we can do is help her out when she needs us. She can't exactly lift heavy objects you know!"  
  
"What are all these documents anyways Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku as he placed another crate in the corner.   
  
Kaede peered into the box Miroku was holding. "Various things collected from other villages. Whenever there is a tragedy such as a fire or flood sometimes various items end up being sent here waiting for their owners. Many things end up not being picked up but I can't bear to throw things that were precious to someone else away. It seems like such a waste."  
  
"Wow..some of these are really old!" exclaimed Kagome as she sifted through the crates. "Kaede? Would you mind if I looked through these? I might be able to use some of it on reports for my history class! I'd love to have first hand accounts on things!"  
  
"Of course child. They'd just sit here collecting dust otherwise." The elderly miko stretched and sighed. "I think that's enough for today. I thank all of ye for your help. We're finished here for the day so you may go now."  
  
"You coming Kagome?" asked Shippo  
  
"Hmmm? Oh...I'll be along later. I want to look through these." said Kagome as she began digging through the first of the crates.  
  
"All right. We'll call you when it's time for lunch." said Sango.  
  
"Mmm-hmm"  
  
The others left and Kagome began sorting through the documents. Most of them seemed to be documents pertaining to either property or inheritence. Some, however were personal letters. Kagome skimmed over a love letter from a woman to her finacee who was away traveling with an army. "How romantic!" she sighed to herself. Folding the letter and placing it safely on the altar, she turned back to the box hoping for more letters when she came across a small violet colored pillow book.* Pulling it out Kagome examined it. It was beautifully crafted for something from the feudal era. It had small cherry blossom leaves laquered on the cover and even edges on the paper. The only thing that marred it's beauty was a few slight scortch marks. Kagome remembered reading in her classes about how only noble families could really afford things like bound books. "Maybe it's from a member of a royal household!" she thought excitedly as she opened it.   
  
The books inside had slightly yellowed edges on the paper and what looked like slight black marks in areas. There was a name on the inside but it was illegible. " It looks like it was in a fire or something." thought Kagome. "Oh! Maybe I discovered some long lost ancient secret that's inside these pages! Kagome relished that thought as she opened up to the first page of what was beautiful flowing handwriting and began to read. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Notes: Ok, I think I'm finally getting the hang of submitting! I   
  
realized I forgot to explain what a pillow book was in the last chapter. *ahem*   
  
A pillow book is a small journal that court ladies wrote in and kept it,   
  
surprise surprise! under their pillows! Bound books in the feudal era were very   
  
expensive so usually only very rich families could afford them. Makes me wish   
  
that books are as treasured now as they were back then! *sniff* Anyways, on with   
  
chapter two!   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Kisaragi 2nd*   
  
I'm so very excited! Father has announced that he's going to be   
  
throwing a festival for Spring Begins and that he's going to use it as an   
  
opportunity to make peace with neighboring nobles. It's about time for a change   
  
like this...we've been fighting for too long..too many losses on all sides. If   
  
we can unite our families, the only problems I could foresee would be the   
  
youkai. Father has the absurd idea of inviting the youkai leaders to our   
  
festival as well. Youkai! Here! I'm very curious of what an actual youkai will   
  
be like.... One of the lords to the north vows to rid the world of youkai. I   
  
hope nothing happens between anyone to spoil the festivities! I and my ladies   
  
will be called on to entertain our guests with singing and music. I'm glad to be   
  
able to offer services in my small way. I must go now. The tailor is here to fit   
  
me for my new kimono for the festival.   
  
-Izayoi-   
  
"Wow!" whispered Kagome. "She's a noble lady! How exciting!" Kagome continued to read.  
  
Kisaragi 3rd   
  
We've finally gotten word of everyone who's going to be attending...all of the neighboring   
  
provinces are going to be here and the only youkai tribe who's accepted our   
  
offer has been the Inu tribe. I'm so relieved! Of all the youkai tribes the Inu   
  
have one of the better reputations. I shouldn't think like this! I have never   
  
even met a youkai and yet I'm already judging them by what others say. It's not   
  
very polite but still...rumors often have a grain of truth in them. This entry   
  
is short for I must go to bed. I have so many things to do tomorrow and so   
  
little time to do them. I hope the ladies have practiced their singing!  
  
-Izayoi-   
  
"The Inu tribe?" mused Kagome. "I wonder if they are any relation to Inuyasha or   
  
Sesshomaru?" Kagome was pondering whether or not it would be polite to ask   
  
Inuyasha about it when...  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" a shrill voice shouted, snapping   
  
Kagome out of her reverie. "It's lunch time! Come on! Oh THERE you are! What are   
  
you reading?" asked Shippou.   
  
"Hmmm? Oh, I found this journal that belonged to this noble woman. I was just reading of preparations of a festival her family was going to hold." Kagome said as she studied the cover of the journal.  
  
"Neat! Will you read some of it to me?" asked Shippou.  
  
Kagome laughed "Maybe later...I have to see if would be something appropriate for me to read to you!" She patted the kitsune on the head affectionately. "Let's go eat!"  
  
Kagome put the journal in her yellow backpack, shouldered it and followed Shippou to Kaede's.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
* Kisaragi means February. Wait! Doesn't Nigatsu mean February? Yes! Nigatsu is   
  
the MODERN word for the month of February. The old word for it is Kisaragi which   
  
means "Harmony" or "Happy Spring". "Spring Begins" is a term of referance to a   
  
Gregorian date on the Japanese calender which signifies things like the   
  
beginning of Spring. Interested furthur? Check it out here:(take out the *'s in   
  
the address before copy cut and pasting it)   
  
http://*www2.gol.com*/users/*stever/*calendar.*htm#months*   
  
As for me putting   
  
English numbers in the dates...well, this doesn't support me uploading the   
  
official Japanese character for the appropriate number so just bear with me! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Firstly, big thanks to those who've reviewed! It's very appreciated and encouraging! Thanks! ^_^  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome and Shippo arrived back at Kaede's hut just as lunch was being served.  
  
"This looks great!" said Kagome as she ladled out a big helping of the stew that was simmering over the fire.   
  
"Did ye find anything of interest among those old documents Kagome?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yeah! I found an old love letter a girl wrote to her husband while he was off fighting in some war." Kagome sighed   
  
"It was so beautiful and romantic!   
  
Inuyasha snorted softly and Kagome glared at him and asked "What?"   
  
"You" he snickered "Getting so worked up over a dumb letter.   
  
"It's not dumb!" Kagome snapped. "I think it's beautiful! He went off to fight to protect her and he did what he   
  
thought was right and she supported him! It shows strength in their relationship.   
  
  
  
"I protect you all the time!" Inuyasha yelled back.   
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. "What's this all about?" she wondered. Heaving a mental sigh Kagome  
  
answered "I know you do Inuyasha...and I'm grateful and I support you in that. I'm just saying that I admire that couple's strong relationship that's all."   
  
"Whatever...." Inuyasha muttered as he stood up. "I'm going to take a walk." He said as he walked out of the hut.  
  
  
  
"What's HIS problem?!" blurted Kagome after Inuyasha left.   
  
Miroku shrugged. "Well, it is the night of the new moon tonight. You know how moody he gets."   
  
"If I ever get that way during my time of the month just slap me ok?"   
  
Miroku laughed. "Hopefully we won't have to know when that is Kagome." Kagome and Sango chuckled.  
  
"Kagome, can you read me some of that journal tonight?" piped up Shippo.   
  
"Journal?" Sango asked with a puzzled expression on her face "What journal?"   
  
Kagome smiled excitedly "Oh Sango! I found a pillow book of some noble lady in the shrine! I've only read a little bit so far but it seems really interesting. I'll have to read some more of it to see if it's appropriate for you Shippo." She added.   
  
"Well, good for you Kagome." Miroku smiled. "I hope you can use those things for your school work."   
  
"Yeah...I'm thinking that with this I could write about palace life in this era or something like that."  
  
  
  
They finished eating a few minutes later and after cleaning up Kagome stood and announced that she was going back to the temple to read a little bit longer. "Just come get me in a couple of hours ok?" Everyone assured her that they would and she left. On her way out   
  
she noticed Inuyasha brooding up in his favorite tree. She walked over and shouted up to him   
  
"Hey! I'm going to the temple ok?"   
  
"Feh! Go on! What do I care that you'd rather spend the evening reading moldy old books?" snapped Inuyasha.   
  
"Fine!" Kagome huffed "I'll NEVER talk to you about what I'm reading EVER again!"   
  
"Fine by me!"   
  
"Fine!"   
  
Kagome walked away in a huff and entered the temple. "He can be such a jerk!" she thought to herself "He acts like I never pay attention to him or something!"   
  
She decided to put Inuyasha out of her mind and she picked up the journal and began to read. 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far!  
  
-Miyabi-  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Kisaragi 4th  
  
"I can't believe how eventful this day has been! This is probably going to take such a long time to explain but  
  
here I go anyways.  
  
It began with me running a bit late (for I stayed in the bath a bit too long). My ladies Mio and Mayu* dressed me in   
  
my new kimono and we were leaving our rooms when I realized in my hastethat I had forgotten my biwa*. I bade my ladies to go ahead and let my father know I was on my way. I ran back to my room for the biwa and decided to cut through the garden to save a bit of time. While racing through the garden I caught sight of a strange man that I'd never seen before. He was standing on the bridge of the koi pond staring down at the water. He was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen. He had a youthful face but the long silver hair like someone older. I found myself staring when he turned his head and saw me! I was terribly embarassed! I bwed to him and apologized  
  
"Forgive me for my rudeness sir!"  
  
He smiled and said "No apologies neccessary."  
  
I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I stammared "I-I-must go! Please excuse me!" and I ran away toward the main chambers of the palace. The handsome man must have thought me very rude. And more likely than not he was probably one of our guests so I would have to face him again!   
  
I finally made it to the main chambers where dinner was to be served. I was putting the biwa in the corner when Father came in followed by Mio and Mayu.  
  
"Izayoi! Do you know how late you are? The rest of our guests will be here any moment! I need you to be present so that I might introduce you to our guests!"  
  
Before I could explain my absence a voice came from the doorway  
  
"Forgive me Lord Takashi...I encountered your lovely daughter in the garden and engaged her in conversation."  
  
It was the man from the garden! He stood in the doorway with another man standing behind him. The other man was younger and bore a striking resemblance to the older man right down to the tattoo-like markings on their faces.  
  
My father turned and bowed to them. 'Lord Inutaishou. I am glad and honored that you and your companion were able to attend."  
  
The man smiled and stepped aside to introduce the younger man. "Allow me to introduce my son Shesshomaru." The younger man bowed but stayed silent. Something about him made me uneasy. His father had a warm open face but Shesshomaru looked cold and distant.  
  
Kagome froze after reading this paragraph. "Sesshomaru?! His father? Then this means...." She gasped "She's writing about Inuyasha's father!" Kagome sat stunned for a moment. She felt like she should stop reading and let Inuyasha what she found. "No!....." she thought. "He didn't want anything to do with the journal so I'm not telling him anything!" She pondered for a moment. "Well,....at least not yet...." She bent her head down and continued to read.  
  
I was wondering how such a young looking man could possibly have a son of Sesshomaru's age when my father bowed back and said   
  
"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Izayoi."  
  
I bowed and said "My lords..." softly. They bowed in return. My father clared his throat and said   
  
"Shall we proceed to the main hall to await our other guests?" Everyone agreed  
  
"Lord Takashi, may I have the honor of escorting your lovely daughter?" Lord Inutaishou asked.  
  
My father looked very surprised. I suppose I did as well.  
  
"C-certainly my Lord."  
  
Lord Inutaishou came to my side and held his arm out to me.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
I shyly accepted and felt a blush rise to my cheeks once more. I took his arm and he smiled at me and I gladly returned it. I am tired now...as much as I would like to keep writing I' shall have to continue tomorrow."  
  
"I think I'll continue tomorrow too!" Kagome thought to herself as she closed the journal.  
  
Kagome smile to herself. "It looks like Lady Izayoi is falling in love! Wait a minute!....Lady Izayoi is human. I wonder if she knows that Lord Inutaishou is a demon? It doesn't sound like it..." Kagome sat for minute puzzling over what she just read. "There's something here I'm not realizing yet." she thought with a yawn. "I'll worry about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed."  
  
Kagome slipped the journal into her backpack and headed back to Kaede's. She looked up in the tree but Inuyasha wasn't there. As she entered the hut a yoice in the darkness whispered  
  
"Where have you BEEN?"  
  
Kagome stifled a squeak of fright and put her hand over her fluttering heart.  
  
"Inuyasha! You scared me! she hissed quietly as not to wake everyone else.   
  
Inuyasha moved into the light. He was human. "Serves you right for staying out so late!" he muttered.  
  
"Well excuuuuse me!" she muttered to herself. "I'd forgotten it was the new moon tonight." she said aloud.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Yeah. I sure didn't." He sat down and leaned back against the wall and drew his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs and scowled.  
  
Kagome was surpriseds at how strangely vulnerable he looked sitting like that. She went and sat down beside him.  
  
"Well, think of it this way Inuyasha....You only have to be human for one night. The rest of us have to be human all the time. Your're vulnerable for one night. We're vulnerable our whole lives."  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a minute.  
  
"That's true I suppose. " He looked at her. "Thanks for reminding me of that Kagome."  
  
"He's thanking me?" she thought to herself "Wow, that's twice now." She smiled at him and said aloud "No problem!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled back "Let's get some sleep huh?"  
  
Kagome nodded and crawled over to her sleeping bag.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha."  
  
"Good night Kagome."  
  
Kagome fell fast asleep within minutes and dreamed of ladies and palaces and a beautiful silver haired man.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
*Mio and Mayu are the main characters in the PS2 game Fatal Frame II which I'm obsessed with at the moment!  
  
*Biwa: A Japanese stringed instrument similar to a Chinese pipa. (It looks like a long necked guitar but the base is a lot smaller.  
  
Learn more here (take out the *'s) : http://*library.think*quest.org*/28110/*instruments*/japanese/ 


	5. Chapter Five

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling awake and refreshed. The time off from hunting the shards was nice. It'd been rather quiet on the demon hunting front for a while.   
  
"_I hope it doesn't mean it's the calm before the storm._" Kagome thought to herself as she got out of her bedroll. Rolling it up and placing it in the corner she walked outside to find Kaede pulling weeds in the garden. No one else was around.   
  
"Need some help?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nay child. I'm almost finished here but thank you." said Kaede.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
The elderly miko thought for a moment. "I believe Shippo is playing down by the river and Sango is taking a bath and Miroku, well, you can probably guess where he is. I haven't seen Inuyasha all morning however."  
  
"Really? Well, in that case I'm going to go by the river and read for a while." smiled Kagome happily.  
  
"That old journal getting interesting is it?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Oh yes! I think the lady that wrote it is falling in love with a lord she met at a party! It's very exciting and romantic!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Well, off with ye then. It's about time ye relaxed."  
  
"Thanks Kaede! I'll be back for lunch!"  
  
Kagome ran back into the hut and grabbed her backpack. Hefting it to her shoulders, she felt a twinge of guilt for not having touched her homework since she came back two days ago. She comforted herself with the thought that by reading the journal she was getting a firsthand account in history. She walked down the short path that lead to the river's edge and sat down on the grass and leaned back on a boulder and picked up where she left off last night.

* * *

_Kisaragi 5th  
  
Now I can continue with what happened last night.   
  
After the rest of our guests arrived, Lord Inutaishou escorted me to the dinner table where the men set about discussing politics. It was all very boring. I think my father noticed the look on my face because he interrupted:   
  
"Let's not discuss business tonight gentlemen.That will be for tomorrow. Tonight is a night to celebrate. I'm sure my lovely daughter and her ladies would rather sing for us than hear us talk politics."  
  
Several of them agreed and my ladies and I gathered our instruments and played and sang for them for about a half hour. They were an attentive audience and when we were finished Lord Inutaishou was the first to applaud.  
  
"Your daughter has a voice as lovely as she is Lord Takashi."  
  
I blushed and said "You're too kind my Lord. I'm only happy that my voice has pleased you so."  
  
"Indeed it has my lady."  
  
I couldn't believe it....was he flirting with me? It seemed like it was judging from the look of discomfort on my fathers face and my Mio and Mayu's blushing faces.  
  
My father cleared his throat. "Ahem. Yes, well, shall we retire for the evening gentlemen? My servants will show you to your quarters for the evening. If there is anything that you might need please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Lord Inutaishou smiled and asked  
  
"May I ask that your daughter show us to our quarters instead? I would like to pick up on our earlier conversation."  
  
My father looked astonished and shocked at such a request but he was not one about to refuse hospitality to his guests. He inclined his head giving his permission.  
  
Nervously I stood up and Lord Inutaishou came around and once more offered me his arm. His son stared at me rather coldly when his father did this. Lord Inutaishou gave no indication that he noticed and in a jovial voice asked:  
  
"So, Lady Izayoi, where are we staying tonight?"  
  
I must have been as red as a turnip!   
  
"Your quarters are on the west side of the manor my Lord. It overlooks the garden and it's pond."   
  
Lord Inutaishou waved his hand.  
  
"Please, no more of the "my Lords". You may call me Taishou. May I address you as Izayoi?"  
  
I smiled. He was so very polite and charming!  
  
"You may my l-...Taishou."  
  
His eyes sparkled with merriment.  
  
"I'm now your Taishou? How did that happen so quickly?" He must have sensed my discomfort because he laughed. "I was only joking with you my dear."  
  
I laughed nervously and noticed we had arrived in front of their quarters.  
  
"Here's where you will be staying. Have a pleasant evening Taishou and you as well,Sesshomaru."  
  
"That's Lord Sesshomaru if you don't mind." he said in an icy tone that gave me chills down my spine. He strode past his father and me and into the quarters.  
  
Taishou looked angry. He turned to me and bowed. "I apologize for his rudeness. I shall speak to him later about it."  
  
"Oh! You needn't do that. It was rude of me to not address him by his title without his permission." I said.  
  
"No...no..this talk is long in coming Izayoi. Don't worry yourself about it, and have a pleasant evening." He bowed formally and when he straightened up he had the same look of merriment in his eyes as before. "May I have tea with you tomorrow? In the garden perhaps?"  
  
I was stunned and I could barely stammer out a "Yes"  
  
"Wonderful. I shall meet you in the garden at eleven o' clock?"  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
"I am looking forward to it." And he bowed to me again, and went into his quarters. I hurried back as fast as I could to my own quarters. Mio and Mayu were there awaiting me.  
  
"What did he have to say to you?" Mio asked excitedly  
  
"Yes! Tell us everything!" Mayu smiled.  
  
I laughed and said "Well, we didn't really talk about anything. He invited me to tea tomorrow, so I imagine I'll talk with him at greater length then."  
  
They both gasped.   
  
"What is it?" I asked  
  
"You're falling in love with him!" Mayu accused  
  
"No! I'm not......" I trailed off.  
  
"Yes you are. Oh, Lady Izayoi you can't fall in love with him! He's a demon!" Mio said.  
  
I scowled at them.   
  
"I'll not hear you speak of Taishou that way! He's a very kind man."  
  
Mayu shook her head. "No no..you misunderstand Lady! He is a demon. Lord Inutaishou is the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands."_


	6. Chapter Six

** Authors Notes:  
  
Hello hello! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad people are actually still reading this story. I've been thinking really hard about how I want this to turn out and how far in Izayoi's life I'll take her journal. (suggestions are welcome!) I'll take a while in updates but it's only because I want this story to turn out well. I've been trying to get it right in a historical sense as well, so researching is taking me some time. Just bear with me and enjoy the story!   
If you would like me to make out a mailing list and let you know when I update, please just say so in a review note and I'll compile one that way you don't have to check this a million times only to discover there's no update. Thanks for your patience!   
-Miyabi loves you!-

* * *

****  
Kagome nearly dropped the journal at this startling revelation. Finally it all made sense! "I can't believe it....."she whispered. "This journal.....it belonged to Inuyasha's mother!"  
  
She slammed the book shut with a thud. "_I can't continue reading this!_" she thought to herself. "_It's so personal....oh no! If Inuyasha finds out he'll be furious! He hates talking about his past!_"  
  
She sat there in torn silence when a slightly evil thought popped up in her mind. "_But then again....I did tell him that I'd never talk to him about what I'm reading ever again...._" She looked at the small book that tempted her so. "Ok!" she said aloud "If it gets REALLY personal I'll just skim over that part!" and she added in afterthought "And I'll tell Inuyasha about it when I'm done."  
  
With her guilty conscience appeased, Kagome picked up the journal and continued to read.

* * *

_ I stood there in shock. "It can't be..." I whispered.  
  
"Oh Lady!" Mio whispered "What will your father say?"  
  
"He shouldn't mind!" I said quickly. "He respects Lord Inutaishou."  
  
"But what if he wants to court you?" Mayu gasped. "Your father won't let you become betrothed to a demon!"  
  
I sank down on the tatami mats still in a state of shock. Why hadn't he told me he was a demon? I thought bitterly to myself. But then again....did it really matter? I liked him well enough when I thought he was an ordinary man and he was so kind! How could such a kind person be a demon? Weren't all demons evil?  
  
"I'll worry about it tomorrow." I sighed aloud. "I'm very tired now. I would like to sleep."  
  
Mio and Mayu helped me get ready for bed by combing my hair and getting the sleeping mats ready and feeling very exhausted, I slid between the covers and slept a dreamless sleep.   
  
Kisaragi 6th  
  
I awoke the next morning with a feeling of dread anticipation. Today was the day I had to speak to Taishou.  
  
"You should at least eat something my Lady." coaxed Mio.  
  
I shook my head. Food was the last thing I wanted! I went to my window and looked outside. Judging by the way the sun shone through the trees it was almost time for me to meet Taishou in the gardens.  
  
"Mayu, will you bring the tea out to the garden in ten minutes? I'm going to go ahead and wait."  
I stood up and walked outside and into the gardens. Taishou hadn't arrived yet, so I walked to the small pavillion in the middle of the garden and knelt down and waited. It was a lovely morning. The sun was shining down, the sakura trees were just beginning to bloom and a soft breeze was blowing. It was unseasonably warm for this time of year and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze dancing across my face. I was startled out of my reverie by a voice:  
  
"Beautiful weather isn't it?"  
  
Startled, my eyes flew open to find Taishou standing there with a smile playing on his face. He knelt down at the table across from me.  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you."  
  
I laughed nervously. "Oh no. It's all right. I didn't hear you approach that's all."  
  
He continued to smile. "I can be very quiet when I wish. You just looked so peaceful sitting there I almost didn't want to disturb you."  
  
I'm willing to bet that I was very red in the face at this point but luckily Mayu chose that moment to arrive with the tea. She knelt down and began to prepare it but I waved her away.  
  
"It's all right Mayu. I'll prepare it."  
  
"But lady...."  
  
"I _****said** it's all right. You may return for the tea set in a half hour."  
  
"Yes lady." she said meekly and hurried away.  
  
I didn't mean to sound harsh to her but I knew she just wanted to eavesdrop!  
  
"I apologize for her." I said to Taishou.  
  
He just laughed and said "Servants love to gossip do they not?"  
  
"Indeed they do." I said as I began to prepare our tea. "You wouldn't believe some of the things that Mayu and Mio tell me. Why last night they told me that you were a demon!" I laughed slightly. "Isn't that amusing?"  
  
Taishou gave a little smile as I finished mixing his cup of tea. "Indeed it is! It's even more amusing that for once idle gossip is correct."  
  
I nearly dropped his teacup. "You mean you really are a demon?" I asked.  
  
Taishou looked startled. "You really didn't know?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I see." We sat in silence for a few moments when he stood up and bowed to me. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, Lady. I shall go." He turned to leave.  
  
"Why?" I asked him.  
  
He turned around. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"I assumed you didn't wish to remain in my company any longer."  
  
I smiled. "Of course not. Sit back down so you can finish your tea and our conversation. I was enjoying myself."  
  
And I wasn't lying. I really **was** enjoying myself. Taishou was wonderful company and I discovered that what he was didn't bother me like I thought it would. What did it matter?  
  
He turned around and knelt back down in front of me.  
  
"You really don't mind?"  
  
"No...I don't."  
  
He smiled and I couldn't believe how relieved he looked. He picked up his teacup and sipped at it.  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't know." he mused. "I thought your earlier nervousness around me was due to the fact you knew I was a demon. I was surprised you had agreed to take tea with me."  
  
I smiled. "Was I really that nervous looking?"  
  
He laughed. "No..you kept a nice straight face. I could actually smell your nervousness."  
  
"You could smell it? Oh...how embarassing!"  
  
He laughed harder and I found myself joining in.  


* * *

**More Author's Notes:  
In this chapter when I mentioned a pavillion - don't think of it as a tent-like structure that's just out in the garden for the heck of it. Picture a gazebo-type structure that has more of a pagoda shape to it. In the next chapter I'll post some links to pictures of Japanese gardens so you can get some visuals.  
Once more, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!   
  
**


End file.
